Dream Date
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: Emmett and Bella fell in love instantly. When you feel one has fallen out of love, you go above and beyond to let them them know they are special.


**This was written for the Better in Texas Fiction, 2015 Winter Wonderland Contest!**

It was one year ago almost to the date since I met Emmett. A dream date best describes our first time going out together. I don't think I could possibly have another experience to top it.

The temperature dipped a couple of weeks after our date to below zero. For him braving the cold weather was nothing, for me it was a task. Em called me all excited with a present he just couldn't wait until Christmas to give me. I was of course thinking something totally different than he was though. I thought it would be jewelry, perfume or something along those lines anyway.

He came bouncing up the sidewalk with a large box wrapped up in the pretest blue snow flake paper. It was finished off with a beautiful bow and matching ribbons. Inside was Under Armor long johns, a parka jacket with matching stocking cap, gloves and scarf set thrown in for good measure. My confusion must have shown as to why he would buy me these things. I had a perfectly good winter coat.

"Bella, I want you with me for everything I do. You're my first thought when I wake up in the morning and I lay in bed thinking of you before I fall asleep. I will pick you up in the morning and show you how these things will come in handy."

Emmett was always a man of his word too; he was right on time to pick me up. I put on all the things he purchased plus a heavy sweater and jeans. Once I pulled on my winter boots we were ready to go. Even though I had a little trouble trying to maneuver around in this entire garb; I made my way to the truck.

His excitement reminded me sometimes that of a child. It was one of the things which drew me to him. There wasn't many times in my life I felt as good as when I was with him. Not many people enjoy the simple things in life but he enjoyed them to the fullest. There were several times I couldn't help but to smile. If you were around him; you would too.

What he wanted me to see was his passion for ice. For hours he would shave, carve and chisel away at blocks of it until he created his sculptured master piece. The displays he created were beautiful and without a flaw.

But Em dealt with the elements better than I did. The freezing cold didn't affect him. After my first visit to his winter wonderland; he built me a heated shack so I could warm up and still be close by him.

We came a long way since back then. We moved into together just after a few months of dating. But not before Emmett shared his secret with me as to why the cold never affected him. I was officially in a mixed relationship; human and vampire. It never stopped us from doing anything we wanted to do though, except until now that was.

A year had almost passed by and our relationship changed. Why, I wasn't sure. I didn't know if he was just tired of me. Or if he realized I would pass away someday from old age and he would keep on living. There were even times I thought perhaps he found one of his own kind to be with and simply didn't desire me anymore.

Anytime I wanted to talk about Emmett changing me, he didn't. We used to spend every free moment together and couldn't stand to be away from the other. Except for the last few weeks, he was always gone off to somewhere. Then he would makeup these ridiculous excuses even I started to doubt were true.

But when the moment came I wanted to drift away from Emmett; he would do the sweetest things or say something that melted me. Tonight, however, wasn't one of those times. We had plans he canceled at the last second, again. He didn't even bother to call me either, it was a quick text. Followed by another simple one; I'll see you at home.

My first thought was to text him back we're done. Just get it over with and say it already. Then the second thought hit me to get shit faced tonight and deal with it tomorrow. Only that plan got exiled when I left work and the snowflakes were falling down steadily. I held out my hand to catch them. It only reminded me of him.

"Damn you Em, I love you so much."

The Christmas tunes were playing on the radio. It didn't help to make my mood any jollier. For some reason I expected to see his truck in the driveway when I pulled up; yet he wasn't home. The home he and I built together from love.

It was dark when I went inside our empty house. I flipped the living room light on and found a surprise. The room was filled with different bouquets of flowers scattered around. In the center of the coffee table was a vase of about fifty roses with a card.

"Well, your charms will not work on me this time. There is no way this will make up for missing our date."

I was a blubbering mess when I finished reading what he wrote for me.

 _Bella,_

 _The last few weeks I did a lot of searching and questioning my life as it exists. There wasn't one thing I thought about that didn't lead back to you. No relationship is ever perfect. But in my mind ours is._

 _I almost told you several times what I had planned when you were upset with me. It did make me feel horrible when you thought I could love another like I love you because it won't ever happen. We have a love that will last forever. You're my one and only. But I didn't want to ruin the surprise. So I said nothing._

 _We have a respect for one another, an admiration of who we really are and mutual acceptance. I never had that before I met you._

 _Go upstairs and put on those sexy red stilettos you wore on our first date. Don't question why._

 _Love_

 _Em_

He knew me so well. It was the first thing I did; question why I would put those shoes on? After wiping my face I went to the bedroom closet. Laying inside the box on top of my shoes was a blue envelope with snowflakes on it marked; _Clue 1._

 **CLUE #1**

 _You have taken me on a love adventure of a life time in the short period we have been together. Now I want to take you on one. If you can remember where I took you on our first date; there is another clue waiting for you._

 _Don't forget to take your shoes with you._

Of course I remembered where Em took me. I was on cloud nine for days afterwards. I grabbed my shoes and went out the door. The snow had stopped coming down as I drove to the restaurant.

"How many will be dinning with you this evening?"

"I am not eating actually. Did someone leave something here for me by chance?"

"What is your name miss?"

"Bella Swan."

"Right this way to your table."

"No, I'm..."

The table setting was for only one with a single candle flickering placed in the center of it. There were many covered dishes already set down on it. But I couldn't find an envelope anywhere.

The gentleman pulled out my chair to set down. "Your boyfriend chose the entrees for this evening. He wanted to make sure you could have a little of everything. If there is anything else I can get for you, please let me know."

He poured my wine glass full then returned the bottle to the table. A silver platter was covered with a lid he raised up for me. Underneath it was what I was searching for; an envelope.

 **CLUE #2**

 _Tonight I promised you would have a good meal on our date and I kept the promise. I hope you enjoy it. Take your time; we have all night, then the one after that and the one after that._

 _The spot I told you I love at for the first time holds another clue._

There was no way I could finish all the food they prepared for me. I had at least a few bites of everything until I was completely stuffed.

Although the next place to hold a clue didn't make any sense. At this time of the year it would be closed for sure. A security guard was at the main gate of the fair ground.

"This is probably going to sound strange to you..."

"Are you Bella?"

"Yeah."

"We need to do this before anyone realizes you're here. Or I will lose my job."

"Do what?"

With a flip of switches the lights were all on. Music began playing around the grounds. He motioned for me to come through the entrance. I followed behind him until we reach the ferries wheel. The same ferries wheel I rode on with Em.

"You can ride for two minutes and no more. Then you have to go."

The seat for the car was empty. No envelope was laying on it. The guard pushed down the safety bar and I was waiting for him to hand me something. But he didn't. It started moving and I was taking this ride now.

The view was beautiful. You could see the fresh snow blanket on area around you. In the darkness each light of the city stood out. With the bright stars shining, you felt like you could almost reach out and touch them. The crisp cold air made me shiver the higher up the ride went. I noticed a folded blanket lying on the floor of the car.

When I unfolded it another envelope was inside of the blanket. I laid it across my lap and shook with anticipation of what the next clue held for me.

 **CLUE #3**

 _We shared sweet cozy affection in this very spot. Cuddled together we had many kisses. It was the first time I spoke the words 'I love you Bella'._

 _Love doesn't make the world go around. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

 _Cover up to stay warm and remember the feeling this ride gave us, don't ever let it go. Your next clue is waiting for you where we went after we left here._

My face felt frozen when I exited the ride. The tears which fell from my eyes were still kind of stuck to my face when the guard let me out of the fair grounds. I blasted the heater in the car to warm up on the drive to the next clue.

We went for an ice cream cone after we left the fair grounds. I wasn't in the mood for it as cold as it was outside. But I was as giddy as hell to find out what was there waiting for me.

My heart sank when I pulled up. On the door of the ice cream shop was a closed sign. I was too late to get the next clue. I searched all around outside of it and found nothing.

"Damn it."

On the way back to car I seen the park bench we sat on to eat my cone. But there wasn't anything there. I plopped down on it and thought through the entire night we had back then. "Of course."

Putting my hand under the bench, I found an envelope taped to it. I put my hand in gum that night and Emmett laughed as it stuck to both of us when he tried to pull it off me.

 **CLUE #4**

 _Since you found this, you do remember each detail about our night. Look across the street. Even though it says closed, the shop is open for you only. With its workers at your disposal for whatever you need. The walk we took after you ate your ice cream sent us by their window display. You insisted the red dress was too expensive and you would never have an occasion to wear it._

 _The way your eyes lit up and the continued gaze you fixated on it as we walked away; I knew you had to have it. I went the next day and purchased it. It was eight months ago and I still continue fantasize what you will look like in it. It is a euphoric moment that leaves me breathless._

 _The most beautiful dress a woman can wear; are the arms of the man she loves draped around her. Until I can put my arms around you again, let this dress be them._

 _Your last clue is where I showed you my love of ice._

A blonde lady came to the door of the dress shop when I knocked on it. "You must be Bella. Let's get started."

They wanted to pamper me and make a fuss. None of which I really liked very much. The long flowing red dress fit my body well. It clung in just the right spots. When they spent thirty minutes doing my hair and makeup, I was done with this crap.

"There is one more thing for you."

She put a red wrap with silver jeweled snowflakes on it around my shoulders. The red fur trim just covered my cleavage when I held it tightly around me. When I took a look in the mirror; I was stunned by the reflection looking back at me.

"You look beautiful Bella. He will love it."

It was hard to drive in my pretty red shoes. So I waited until I was there to put them on. Emmett created a winter wonderland just for me. Ice sculptures were strung about everywhere; hearts, our names, and the words love made in ice were what I walked through to get inside.

The large arch of love was the opening for the carved out castle he did. I knew now where Emmett had been going every day. The walls appeared to be glass in the low amount of light. When I touched them; they too were made of ice. He spared not one single detail in making sure everything was perfect.

On a small table laid a pair of red leather gloves with the same fur trim as my wrap so hand wouldn't freeze. The back of them had a small jeweled snowflake as well. I tore through the paper envelope to see what it said.

 **CLUE #5**

 _From the moment I heard my first love story, my search for you began. I didn't know what a blind and long search it would indeed be. Lovers don't finally meet by random chance. They're in each other all along._

 _I hope you find to be the ultimate dream date. Because you have already made all my dreams come true._

 _I built this castle for the princess of my heart. Following the flickering candles to find me._

A light layer of sand on the glass floor helped me be able to walk on it. The candles were already starting to melt the ice as they were placed on top of it. Wax left tiny traces in the ice. I followed them until they stopped at the door. Even the knob was polished ice and probably the reason he left me the gloves.

What was on the other side of the door; I would have never guessed in my wildest dreams. Emmett stood by the transparent thin ice window in a tuxedo and looking so dashing. He held one single rose in his hand. Another path of sand led me straight to him.

"Em, this is so beautiful and amazing. I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me and want to be with me forever."

"I do love you. It's just my forever and yours is two different definitions."

"It won't be after tonight."

Em had a few more surprises in store for me. Isabella Swan would die tonight in a horrible car crash for the world to mourn in the morning. However, Isabella Cullen would get to live for eternity. He got down on one knee and proposed. I accepted without hesitation. We agreed we would wait to marry until my transformation was complete and the newborn phase was gone.

We stood holding each other looking out the window together embracing the last few minutes of my humanity. He built our castle on the edge of the cliff; the water below was frozen and so beautiful. Soon I would be frozen in time too.

A bed of ice was what Emmett made for me. Red satin pillows were thrown on top of the large block. Sheer red panels came down from the ceiling surrounding it. He thought the ice might help ease my next three days of burning.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes."

Emmett's razor sharp teeth pierced through my skin. The most precious gifts I could receive; eternal life and the ultimate dream date at the same time.

The burning sensation started to filter through my body. There was only way to extinguish the same blaze in my heart. For me to wake up from my transformation to be with the man I loved.

Emmett laid me on the bed and took off his jacket. He promised not to leave my side and I believed him. His cool finger tips traced the curves of my face when laid down beside me.

The last thing I seen before my eyes closed was the carving on the ceiling. _Emmett and Bella; a love that will last forever._

The End!

 **I hope you enjoyed reading me!**


End file.
